Finding Home
by ToraAngel
Summary: Kagome has come to realize that her love for Inuyasha has turned into the love of a brother, but as they travel will she find new love or is she destined to be alone? This is the story that comes before my oneshot Home. So many asked for this so I gave.


I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA NOR THE CHARACTERS I ALSO DO NOT MAKE MONEY FOR WRITING.

Finding Home

As Kagome ran from the scene of Inuyasha's most recent betrayal, her heart pounding and breathing shaky and uneven her eyes full of tears. She couldn't believe she had once again fallen for Inuyasha's bullshit. She knew deep in her heart that Inuyasha still loved Kikyo and would always love her.

She knew that every time Inuyasha looked at her he saw Kikyo not Kagome. And her heart broke every time he looked at her. It seemed that everyone had been able to find love but her. Running she didn't feel the cold amber eyes following her.

Kagome ran until she slipped in an open field. Staying on the ground she felt completely drained and couldn't come to care if she was getting dirty. She wanted to hate Inuyasha but couldn't. Her heart wouldn't allow the dark feeling in.

Looking around she noticed a small river near where she knelt, as she got to her feet she could feel something sticky slowly slide down her right leg. When she looked down she noticed the small trickle of blood that came from small cut on her knee.

Bringing her hand to her knee a light blue glow surrounded her knee and when she let her hand fall the cut was no longer there. Her powers had grown leaps and bounds over the last 4 years but Inuyasha refused to see any growth with her. The more she trained with Kaede and Sango the more he seemed determined to prevent her from fighting. It almost seemed as though he tried to keep her weak, so she would have to depend on him.

Walking to the river Kagome kneeled and scooped the chilly water into her hands and started to wash the blood off her leg and knee. The warm autumn days did nothing to keep the water warm at night. But the chill had an amazing affect in waking her up.

Cold amber eyes still followed every move the miko made. He remained hidden in the trees.

Kagome shivered lightly as the water but felt warmth on her back, she wiped around and drew a small hip knife. She knew that it would be useless against any large demon but it would help defend against small ones. Looking around she saw nothing but she push her own senses out to make sure that there was no danger.

As she pushed out her aura she felt another caress hers, she immediately recognized the aura. Her eyes widen slightly but she lowered her small blade. Turning to face the river Kagome wished to hide her tears, she knew that Sesshoumaru hated weakness and didn't want him to see hers.

Sesshoumaru had watched her run from his half breed half brother as she discovered him once again with the dead miko.

The two groups had form a fragile alliance to kill Naraku, occasionally the two groups would travel together but it was rare they would sleep in the same area. Though Rin loved to spend time playing with Shippou she would often spend the night sleeping with Kagome and Shippou in her sleeping bag.

Kagome calmed her emotions before she turned to talk with Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru-sama, how can I help you tonight? I thought that we had a planed meeting tomorrow to discuss our latest findings?"

Sesshoumaru could still smell the salt that clung to Kagome's skin, he was not disgusted by Kagome feelings but by Inuyasha's continuous betrayal of her trust and her forgiving nature. Kagome had proven herself to be an honest and hard working warrior. She not only trained with the elderly miko and far surpassed her; she had been training with the demon slayer and could defend herself not only with her arrows but also with a katana.

"Why do you continue to forgive him? He runs to her knowing that every time you will forgive him, then he becomes unbarring when you are near any male. You act as the alpha female in the pack by cooking, taking care of the others wounds, you settle arguments, and you also have your kit that requires extra attention." Sesshoumaru's face and voice never gave away what his emotions were.

Kagome looked into Sesshoumaru's eyes and saw the confusion and also some anger. Sighing softly she took a minute to gather her thoughts before trying to explain her reasons. "I forgive him every time because although I loved him, his heart was already taken. When he woke up it was the same day that he fell asleep by Kikyou's arrow, it has taken four years for me to recognize this fact. I also know that Inuyasha will always look at me and forever see Kikyou; he believes that just because I am her reincarnation that we are the same person. He will never be able to except me as a lover, maybe a friend or possible a sister. I accept this; it's as plain and simple as that. I wish for him to be happy, she makes him happy.

As for Inuyasha's attitude I can't and won't make any excuses for him. I gave up trying to make excuses for him a long time ago, I know that I made him a promise to remain by his side but he has shown me that he doesn't need me by his side. I think he fears that I will leave once the jewel is finished for my home on the other side of the well." Kagome's voiced wavered and she let out a long sigh.

Looking towards Sesshoumaru she noticed they while he remained calm and still faced his eyes still held confusion.

"I run from him because I feel angry and betrayed that he can't trust me enough to tell me that he wants to be with her. That he sneaks away from us and leaves us unprotected at night. I love him still as my brother and as part of my family; I only wish to see my both of my families happy. If she is what makes him happy then I will see to it that he remains happy one way or the other." Kagome slowly started to walk away back to her pack.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama, I know that you have better things to do with your time then listen to an emotional ningen." Kagome's smile was sad and didn't reach her eyes.

Sesshoumaru watched as she left him behind in the open field, "For you this Sesshoumaru will always have a spare moment to share."

He turned to head towards his small group that wasn't that far from where Inuyasha's group had camped. Kagome had run by his small pack when she had run from the half-breed.


End file.
